The End of The Howards
'''The End of The Howards '''is a 2016 film. took place before WORST NIGHT EVER 2 (MORDECAI AND RIGBY MOVIE) Carl_Azuz.jpg|We're done for the day on CNN Student News. "unzips a costume revealing that he's Snoopy" Snoopy.png|I'm going to New York City. Plane.jpg 612hours.jpg|Hours later. New_York_City.jpg|Snoopy: this must be NYC. Howards'_mansion.jpg Snoopy.png|Time to murder them. Kennedy Howard.jpg|I luv being rich. Brian_Howard.jpg|Dad, I need to make fun of my cousin who recently got braces. Brian Howard.jpg|Here's what he looks like. Tim_Coburg.jpg Kennedy Howard.jpg|That's nice. Kennedy Howard.jpg|How about you honey? .jpg|I was at the mall. Kennedy Howard.jpg|Okay. What about you, Betty? Betty_is_fat.jpg|I ate a lot of McDonalds today. Kennedy Howard.jpg|What? Snoopy.png|Time to kill her. *kills Betty Howard* Kennedy Howard.jpg|Betty? Oh my god, yer a pig. photostudio_1460062159223.jpg|Oink! Oink! *gets eaten by Snoopy* The-Powerpuff-Girls-216-e1455291658449.jpg|hello .jpg|who the f*ck are you? The-Powerpuff-Girls-216-e1455291658449.jpg|we're the new ppgs. The_Powerpuff_Girls_2016_logo.png|2016 PPG: This is the new ppg logo PPG_2016_Poster.jpg|pretty soon, mordecai and rigby and finn and jake will be jobless. The-Powerpuff-Girls-216-e1455291658449.jpg|we're going to send snoopy to jail. Snoopy.png|im gonna turn kennedy and brian into werewolves. Brian Howard.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *howls and turns into a werewolf* Kennedy Howard.jpg|noooooooooooo *howls and turns into a werewolf* The-Powerpuff-Girls-216-e1455291658449.jpg|that does it. we've been homophobes for 18 years. we're back. u forgot us. 612hours.jpg Cartoon_Network_2010_logo.svg.png|we're axing adventure time and regular show.......... to air more 2016 ppg. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|these girls made us jobless. S5_e25_Finn_and_Jake_shocked.PNG|WHAT THE HELL. WE WERE POPULAR UNTIL THE PEANUTS MOVIE CAME OUT. NOW THESE BITCHES ARE NUMBER ONE. WE'RE JOBLESS Christina_miller.jpg|Mordecai & Rigby and Finn & Jake, you're fired for promoting the flying ace tv show on ABC. did ya know i rehired the PPG when the peanuts movie came out on blu-ray. Starfire.png|s'up jobless losers who hate tv kiwi S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|mordecai: wut. who invited 2013 starfire. rigby: our homophobic clones. both: we got fired cuz of these bitches. we were popular until the peanuts movie came out Starfire.png|the peanuts movie sucks, and so does its blu-ray being on trade me, where gays buy and sell. Robin.jpg|I thought you were a BB member, Star? Howards' mansion.jpg Photostudio 1460064986978.jpg|AWWWWWWOWWWWWWOOOIOOOOH!!!!!!!! Kennedy Howard werewolf.jpg|AWWWWWWOWWWWWWOOOIOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!! Starfire.png|we were homophobes since we sneaked out of the TV1 Studios in Auckland, in Farfour's sketchbook. our 2004 originals are bb members. we 2013 versions came from Farfour's sketchbook 250px-Farfour.jpg|oh yeah. i drew them while i was watching clone mordecai and clone rigby at 5:05 pm on 27 December 2012, in protest of Snoopy. I called the cops on Snoopy that day. snoopy is the main reason tv channels in new perth, then known as pandaland, closed down at 5:05 pm eastern Robin.jpg|Well I am gay. Batman is my boyfriend since the 1940s. Photostudio 1460064986978.jpg|*howls and eats Robin* Starfire.png|is that you from 50 years ago over there? Buttman and Throbin.JPG 250px-Farfour.jpg|omfg is drew n astro. Kennedy Howard werewolf.jpg|(howls and eats Starfire) Starfire.png|(kills werewolf) i lied. i've been a lesbian. Kennedy Howard werewolf.jpg|*resurrects and HOWLS* Kennedy Howard werewolf.jpg|(eats farfour's muslim friends) Photostudio 1460064986978.jpg|*howls and eats Fat Cat's friends* Meanwhile Logo.png Tim Coburg.jpg|I look like the dead Caleb Logan and my family aren't homophobes unlike the Howards. 50shadesofmordecaiandrigby.jpg|burn in hell, farfour, Nahoul, Assoud and Nassur. Theend.jpg Tim Coburg.jpg|You got it dudes. Mordicai and Rigby rox.